Valentine
The Valentine is a tier 2 British infantry tank. Background Story The Tank, Infantry, Mk III, Valentine was an infantry tank produced in the United Kingdom during the Second World War. More than 8,000 of the type were produced in eleven marks, plus various specialised variants, accounting for approximately a quarter of wartime British tank production.1 The many variants included riveted and welded construction, petrol and diesel engines and a progressive increase in armament. It was supplied in large numbers to the USSR and built under licence in Canada. Playstyle Introduction - This tank sacrifices its speed for it to become good at everything else, it has a high DPM, decently good reload speed, average DPS, good health for its tier, decent penetration value, and overall is pretty good. Point Tanker/Defender - Because of this tank's slow speed, you can't go to points quickly and defend them or attack them, however, if you do manage to reach it, you should play as a defensive player that can tank hits and delay the enemy capturing the point, use your good reload speed and DPS to dish out damage quickly, don't be afraid to tank some hits with your above-average health. Sniper - Another way to play this tank is to snipe, since you can only move so far with this tank, you can position yourself from far away, about 290 - 450m away, this tank has one of the best shell drops in low-tier servers and has a high velocity, this makes the tank super accurate at long distances. Use your good damage and good reload speed to dish out as much damage as you can, don't be afraid to take hits, as you have plentiful amounts of health, reverse into cover only when you need to. Your low-profile also helps you with avoiding shots. Brawler '- As a brawler, you should always restrict yourself to playing in good positions, brawling out in the open is not always the best, even though you are most likely to have more health than the other tank you are fighting, most of them will have better speed than you and will outflank you, so its best for you to brawl on high-ground, in cover, or make the enemy come to you and pick shots of them. '''What not to play as (subjective) '- Because of your slow speed, you shouldn't play this as a flanker, chaser, or one of those annoying fast tanks that can circle around you. This tank's worse flaw and what makes it underrated is its speed, it really pushes the tank down and limits what you can do with it. '''Pros * Relatively fast reload speed. * Okay DPS. * Okay penetration value. * Low profile. * Good health for a tier 2. * Good DPM. * The best, if not one of the best shell drops for low tiers. Cons * One of the slowest tanks in the game. * Somewhat poor armor thickness. * Can easily be flanked. * Almost impossible to dodge shots at close range because of your speed. * You always show up late for the party (point capture). Trivia * The Valentine model in-game appears to be the Valentine Mk XI. Real-Life Trivia * It's main armament was a QF 75 mm gun. Category:Great Britain Category:Infantry Tank Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Premium Category:Medium Tanks